


Секретный ингридиент

by 7thdaughter



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Peeta Mellark, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thdaughter/pseuds/7thdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Бледная бровь Мелларка подскакивает, пальцы на гобеленовом подлокотнике чуть вздрагивают, но Мадж этого не замечает: она увлечена воспоминаниями о собственной обиде и предвкушением скорой мести. Все, что видит Мадж, это короткий кивок и искринки в голубых глазах. Она думает, что это просто возбуждение убийцы перед планированием изощренного убийства." (АУ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секретный ингридиент

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для HungerFest.diary.ru по заявке: "4.29 АУ. Китнисс невеста местного криминального авторитета. Пит - наемный убийца, нанятый бывшей любовницей жениха, предпочитает традиционным способам убийства медленное отравления ядами, добавленными в кондитерские изделия."

Мадж думает, что для наемного убийцы Пит Мелларк выглядит слишком невинно: светлые кудри, честные голубые глаза, вежливая улыбка на губах. И еще от него пахнет совершенно обезоруживающе: корицей, ванилью и пряностями. Еще раз окинув парня внимательным взглядом, она присаживается в кресло напротив и протягивает ему руку:

\- Мистер Мелларк, полагаю?

 Пит мягко улыбается, слегка склоняет голову в согласии и кидает взгляд на застывшую в воздухе ладошку Мадж. Его собственная ладонь невозмутимо покоится на подлокотнике дорогого гобеленового кресла, кончики пальцев поглаживают шов на обивке.

\- Мисс Андерси, примите дружеский совет на будущее: никогда не прикасайтесь к рукам отравителя, - говорит он вместо приветствия, и у Мадж по спине бегут мурашки. Отец был прав: парень хоть и не выглядит изощренным убийцей, но сомнений в его репутации не возникает никаких.

 Мелларк тем временем снова говорит:

\- Кто же посмел перебежать дорогу такой прелестной даме? – на его губах снова вежливая улыбка, но тон голоса не подразумевает никаких отступлений от темы.

\- Она невеста Гейла Хоторна, - с готовностью отвечает Мадж. Она старается удержаться и не дать досаде просочиться в голос, но до сих пор обидно, что красавец Гейл предпочел ей хмурую и невзрачную девчонку из низов. – Ее зовут Китнисс Эвердин.

 Бледная бровь Мелларка подскакивает, пальцы на гобеленовом подлокотнике чуть вздрагивают, но Мадж этого не замечает: она увлечена воспоминаниями о собственной обиде и предвкушением скорой мести.

Все, что видит Мадж, это короткий кивок и искринки в голубых глазах. Она думает, что это просто возбуждение убийцы перед планированием изощренного убийства.

 

**

 

Гейл Хоторн к двадцати четырем годам стал весьма уважаемым человеком в Шлаке. Даже не так: Гейл так подмял под себя Шлак, что никто и пискнуть не смел, а если и умудрялся подать голос, то тут же лишался всей головы. Сложно не развить чувство уважения в подобной ситуации, хоть и в основе его было банальный страх за сохранность собственной шкуры. А своими шкурами жители Шлака очень дорожили.

Гейл Хоторн был молод, горяч, умен и безжалостен. К любому делу он относился с абсолютной серьезностью и никогда не давал спуску ни себе, ни кому бы то ни было еще. Кроме одного раза. Когда он позволил себе увлечься дочерью мэра, соблазнительной красавицей Мадж Андерси, ясноглазой блондинкой в бледно-голубом платье. Роман был страстным, Мадж – ненасытной, и Гейл совсем потерял голову. А, спустя какое-то время, когда разум вернулся, Хоторн решил, что связывать себя с дочерью мэра – несколько безрассудно; и он решил жениться на Китнисс Эвердин. Возразить у Китнисс причин не нашлось, а если бы они и были, она бы не осмелилась выразить их вслух: хоть Китнисс и было плевать на собственную шкуру, жизни матери и сестры были для нее важнее.

Так Гейл Хоторн обзавелся невестой, а у Мадж Андерси появился повод для мести. Но Гейл, разумеется, об этом не подозревал, он слишком увлекся бытовыми проблемами: поиском достойных школ для своих братьев и сестры Китнисс, покупкой будущего семейного гнезда, подбором персонала для него.

Своим кондитером Гейл был особенно горд. Молодой совсем парнишка, чуть младше самого Гейла, готовил такие восхитительные десерты, что Гейл стал всерьез опасаться за собственную фигуру. Круассаны с сыром и шоколадом с утра, штрудели с яблоками и мятой под шариком мороженого и сырное парфе с малиновым сиропом доставляли в обед, блины креп-сюзет с фруктами и горячим шоколадом на ланч, а каждый ужин и вовсе изобиловал эклерами, сырниками, тирамису и чизкейками, что у Гейла глаза разбегались! При каждом удобном случае он хвастался своим коллегам, друзьям и приятелям таким невероятным кондитерским рогом изобилия, приглашая их на обеды и ужины и не уставая превозносить мастерство своего кондитера.

Парнишка-Мелларк в ответ на его комплименты только польщено кивал, мягко шутил и обещал порадовать нанимателя еще какой-нибудь неслыханной вкуснотенью с еще каким-нибудь  _секретным_ ингредиентом.

Одно Гейла печалило: Китнисс к сластям была совершенно равнодушна. Ее не впечатляли ни гречишные блины с джемом, ни банановые кексики с начинкой из арахисового масла, и воздушные безе и крохотные миндальные печенюшки. Китнисс не притронулась даже к морковному кексу, который стал самым любимым десертом Гейла. Единственным подношением Мелларка, которое понравилось вечно хмурой невесте Гейла, были простые сырные пончики. Хоторн в ответ на это открытие только раздраженно хмыкнул и отрезал себе еще один кусок морковного кекса.

**

Где-то через три месяца Гейл стал чувствовать слабость и постоянное головокружение. Еще через неделю слег с невероятными болями в животе. Спустя три дня его увезли в госпиталь.

Его невеста исчезла на следующий же день: по слухам, ее видели в компании мальчишки-кондитера, который работал на поверженного криминального авторитета. Китнисс Эвердин вовсе не выглядела опечаленной сорвавшейся свадьбой, да и прикасалась она к губам оного кондитера она с невероятной радостью и вовсе не опасаясь за собственную жизнь.

Враги неустрашимого Гейла Хоторна потом только презрительно хмыкали, узнав о его несвоевременной кончине: им стольких трудов стоило подсылать к этому выскочке из низов самых профессиональных убийц и наемников, и каждый раз – сплошные неудачи! А тут – этот напыщенный юнец свернулся в клубок и сдох как котенок от банальной отравы!

Они долго гадали между собой: и суровая тетка-подпольщица Койн, и глава наркоторговли Сноу, и напрочь купленный всеми бандитами озлобленный шеф полиции Тред, и близнецы Като и Мирта, у которых с Гейлом были личные счеты, - кому же из них удалось обхитрить Хоторна и кто из них имеет право станцевать на его могиле с особым злорадством?

И никому и в голову не приходило, что виновата во всем ясноглазая блондинка Мадж Андерси, заедающая горе от потери любимого мужчины очередной порцией невероятно вкусных пироженых, которые ей доставили в красивой коробке, но совершенно анонимно. Скорбь вызвала помутнение разума, и девушка даже не задумалась о том, что у обманчиво-прекрасных, как она сама, десертов может быть свой особый  _секретный_  ингредиент.


End file.
